Dogs like to chew. Thus we, humans, give them bones. All types of commercial bones are on the market. However there is nothing to hold the bone for the dog. In order for a dog to eat a bone, the bone must be held upright. A dog can do this in two ways, either by holding the bone between its feet or holding the bone up against an object. When the dog holds the bone up against an object the dog sometimes chews on the object rather than the bone. Thus one of the objectives of this invention is to produce a device that holds a bone at just the right height for a dog to chew without the dog having to hold the bone with its feet. Another problem that arises is that the dog often picks an inconvenient place to chew the bone. Often they choose a place right in the walkway. Thus an objective of this invention is to create a bone holder where the dog's owner can choose where the dog will chew his bone. Another objective of the invention is to eliminate bone and parts of bone lying around the house. Dogs are not good a putting their bone away when they are through with them. They just leave them lying. The dog bone holder holds the bones even after the dog is through.
The feature that achieves these objectives is a device that holds a dog one for the dog to chew upon. The holder can also be fastened to the wall or floor to keep the device in one place.